Baby it's cold outside
by ilovenifflers
Summary: On Christmas day lovers Tony and Peter enjoy their own warmth. M for a reason.


**Hey guys! If you don't like lemons don't read and click back now. Innocent ones you have been warned.**

Peter Parker and Tony Stark had been dating for a year now. It had been the best year of their lives. However, they hadn't had sex yet. Tony felt like it would be more real and passionate if they just let it happen naturally. Peter felt the same. They were actually planning to get married as soon as Peter turned 20. They only had to wait another 7 months when it happened.

It was Christmas day and Peter Parker was stood on the balcony of Stark mansion, with his boyfriend Tony Stark. The red sunset was in stark contrast to the white of the snow, that lay on the ground. Tony took his lovers hands and gently guided him to the living room of his house. They curled up to each other on the sofa, finding peace in each others warmth. "Peter, i have one more present for you." Tony stated.

"I have one for you aswell." Peter stated surprised. Both men got up and went to fetch their presents. It took Tony a minute, whereas it took Peter five. So when he did return, he was out of breath. Tony passed a present to Peter, who did the same. They both noticed that the wrapping paper was (for Tony) red and blue and (for Peter) red and gold. Wrapping paper fell to the floor, as the presents were opened. A single gasp came from Tony, whereas Peters eyes became rivers. Peter had gifted Tony a new phone, which he suspected Happy had helped buy, and Tony had gifted Peter a necklace in the shape of a heart. Inside the locket was a picture of them together with the words: "I will never stop loving you." Both men embraced each other, finding peace in each other. Tony's face came dow to kiss Peter, who met him half way. It was a soft, but in a way forceful, kiss. So when their lips came away from each other, Peter instantly wanted more.

Tony thought he'd screwed it up. Now what was Peter going to think? The media already painted him in a dark light, calling him a sex addict, a money hungry monster and more. He thought he may aswell just accept that Peter, especially after the kiss, might not want him anymore. Tony's heart clenched at the thought of losing Peter. He didn't think he could take it. He knew it was too forceful, too quick. Damn. Tony was about to speak when warm soft lips pressed forcefully against his. Suprise, yes. Amazing, yes. Expected, definitely not. But Tony _loved _it.

Peter's heart fluttered in his chest when Tony's arm wrapped around his waist, to pull him closer. Peter absolutely loved the kiss. It was like none other they had shared, but he didn't care. Tony picked Peter up bridal style, while Peter just gasped. Pillows bounced onto the floor, as Peter was deposited on the bed by the love of his life. He felt himself heat up and his mouth go dry. He was looking forward to this.

Tony trailed hot and wet kisses down Peter's jaw line. He growled in a form of restraint, as Peter let out a loud moan. Peter felt a hot tongue swipe across his neck and moaned at this sensational feeling. Tony's pants were becoming increasingly tight, as his lovers moans sounded near his ear. Tony simply nibbled on his lovers ear, but the response was instantaneous. Peter was writhing underneath Tony, his back arched. Tony was in agony, as Peter bucked his hips into his. Peter's shirt was thrown on the floor beside the bed and Tony stared at the beauty underneath him. Peter looked away, embarrassed by his appearance. Tony in a response, leaned down and Peter registered that his lovers tongue carved the shape of a heart, onto his chest. Peter gripped the sheets and writhed as Tony electrified his body. If it was warm before it was a sauna now. Tony moaned at Peter's responses and felt a tight knot form in his stomach. Was the one and only Tony Stark really about to come due to his boyfriends moaning and writhing? When Peter's mouth breathed out another moan, Tony came undone. Peter watched in surprise as Tony grunted and rolled off of him, to catch his breath.Tony turned and faced his lover. Peter simply hugged him to try and calm him. It didn't take long for Tony to roll back onto Peter and slam his lips onto Peter's, his facial hair tickling the other males face. However, during the kiss Tony realised that Peter had rid him of shirt. He growled seductively. Peter reacted by moaning when Tony unbuttoned his pants. But it was way to slow - a tease.

Pants were left forgotten on the floor as Tony gazed at Peter's white silk boxers with an obvious lump. Peter sat up and slowly unbuttoned Tony's pants just as slow as he had done previously. Tony growled in frustration, as Peter finally unbuttoned them. Instead of waiting for Peter to pull them off, he yanked them down himself with his free hand, the other teasing Peter's nipples into hardness. Once both males pants were off, they gazed into each others eyes.

"Peter, your absolutely sure that you want to do this? If i take your virginity now, you can't get it back." Tony needed conformation.

"I'm sure Tony. I want you to take my virginity. I love you." Peter replied confidently.

"I love you too." Tony murmured, as his lips met Peter's in a chaste kiss. Peter whined when his lover pulled away but soon gasped when he felt his boxers being tugged down. A whine travelled to Tony's ears, as the cool air hit Peter's now nude body. Tony was lucky that he didn't have neighbours, as when he swallowed Peter, he let out a small scream of pleasure. It didn't take long for Tony to be in agony again. Peter moaned and gripped the sheets as he came extremely to his end. However, he whined when Tony left him a writhing, shaking mess. Tony let out a deep chuckle and nipped Peter's neck. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, he obligingly sat up and wrapped his arms around the older male's neck. Peter could feel that he was being turned around, before being placed on the bed again. He was nervous.

Peter's young full ass was presented to Tony who was kissing Peter's back to soothe him. It was obvious to Tony that Peter was worried. However, when Peter felt a finger probe his entrance he moaned. Ecstasy surrounded Peter as two fingers were inside of him and they began a rhythm. As soon as Tony felt that the love of his life was wet enough, he removed his fingers much to the disdain of Peter, who was excited, but nervous. He felt something much larger than fingers probe his entrance. He whimpered, but Tony leanded down whispering "I love you" to calm him. Slowly, Tony inched his way in letting out a moan as the tightness engulfed him. Peter cried out in pleasure. This was sensational. Tony began to move, each thrust going harder and deeper in a response to the loud moans. Peter started to feel something in his stomach build up when Tony hit _that_ spot. Tony did too. Each thrust made both men edge closer to the end. It took one final hard thrust for Peter.

"Tony!" Peter cried out in ecstasy as he came on the bedsheets. This made Tony plummet to the end with another thrust.

"Peter!" Tony cried out in ecstasy as he came in Peter's ass. Tony rolled off of Peter, who turned to face him.

Both men stared at eachother's sweaty appearance. Tony kissed Peter lightly on the lips, his eyes closed with content. Peter nuzzled his face into Tony's as their bodies becams entertwined.

"That was...wow.." Peter replied speechless. Tony simply nodded inyo the crook of Peter's neck. "I just feel like you did so much to pleasure me...and not you. Can i?" Peter enquired gently.

"No. I'm fine. But if you feel like you need to repay me promise me that you'll always stay with me." Tony replied gazing into Peter's eyes.

"I promise." Peter replied, eyes full of love.

It was cold outside, but the now married couple were warm that night.

**_The end_**


End file.
